Lonesome Wild
by Microtomb
Summary: Thrown into the Districts of Rukon with no memory of his living life , this 10 year old boy does things no other 10 year old could ever do. When he stumbles across the 2 girls he would call family from that day, watch as his story unfolds
1. Into the Wild: Prologue

_**Lonesome Wild**_:

Prologue: Into the Wild.

"_No mum, it's a trap._"

_She paid no heed to his words as she walked mindlessly towards the river._

'_Why cant she see it?' The boy thought frantically to himself. A Pair of red eyes loomed in the distance; it had set out its bait._

"_Please mum…" The boy tried tugging at her sleeve, but she just kept walking._

_The falling rain sadly fitting as a feral howl exploded into the night._

"_DON'T GO!"_

The boy stirred his way back into the conscious world. He squinted as he opened his eyes, the sun shone far too brightly for his liking. He got into an upright sitting position as he felt the back of his neck. Cold sweat trickled down it, and covered his hand on contact. He brought his hand in front his eyes, inspecting the substance as if it were foreign.

'_That was a scary dream,_' the boy thought to himself. '_It almost seemed…real._'

He took in a deep breath of the crisp outdoor air, the hillside air so much cleaner than the cities…

'_Hillside?_' The boy thought.

He finally took in his surroundings. The expansive blue sky above, a type of pure unpolluted blue he'd never seen before, the mountains standing off in the distance and the soft green grass covering everything in sight. Realisation finally struck him.

'_Where am I?_'

'_Who am I?_'

'_What happened to me?_'

He looked around in panic, for anyone or anything that could give him answers. He found nothing, just the endless landscape laid out before him and rising smoke in the distance.

'_Smoke!_' He thought '_That must mean there's people there!_'

The boy scrambled to his feet before running off in the direction of the smoke. His short legs only carrying him a number of metres before he began to tire. He breathed heavily and slowed his pace, deciding it would be best to walk. He trudged through the grassy terrain as it began to get shorter, patches of dirt showing every now and then, the grass disturbed by the inhabitants of the area. The boy looked to the horizon, a soft orange illuminating the sky as the sun began to become obscured by the towering mountaintops.

'_I better hurry._'

Night had fallen as the boy neared the village, every step he took towards it, the inhumane screams would grow louder. As he reached the top of a hill that over looked the village, his eyes were met with a sight not meant for a 10year old. The village he held hopes for answers was in complete disarray. Mangled corpses cleaved in half, littered the ground, others were charred black. Houses set ablaze, and some burnt to the ground. The boy's eyes widened considerably at the sight on a decapitated body a mere 3 metres from himself. He willed himself not to cry and continued forward, the screams of people being slaughter in the distance all but slightly discouraging. It wasn't too long before he came across a teenage girl with a scimitar pointed at her throat, apparently trying to protect her sister. He watched the events play out from behind a nearby building.

" Please, do whatever you want to me, just leave my sister be."

The man holding the scimitar just snickered, and gave an evil grin.

"I love it when they beg for their lives." The man audibly sighed. " Now, answer me this, why would I let her live? It's not like you have anything to…" The mans gaze drifted to the girl's chest "…Offer." He finished with a shit eating grin.

The boy was old enough to know what the man was insinuating and felt sick to his stomach. His gaze fell upon the little girl the sister was protecting, she was visibly shaking and her violet eyes held an immense amount of fear within them. Seeing how she shook made the boy furious.

'_That bastard._'

The man put down his scimitar as he began to fondle the sister's chest. She looked defeated and showed little resistance as the man started to have his way with her. The boy was enraged at the act of indecency and wanted to hurt the man. Without thinking, he charged towards the man picking up his fallen scimitar along the way. A loud, high pitched battle cry could be heard emanating from his throat.

"Let go of her you bastard!"

The boy was about to run him through when the man burst out laughing causing the boy to stop. The man couldn't help laughing at the sight before him. When he finally got control of himself he spoke.

"Listen kid, why don't you put down that sword there before you hurt yourself." He said smirking. "I wouldn't want you to drop it on my toe." He burst out laughing again.

The boy was going red in the face with anger. The amount of pain he wanted to inflict on this pathetic waste of space and air was enormous.

"Shut the hell up!" The boy screamed. Without missing a beat the boy swung the sword at the man, successfully cutting off his right arm at the shoulder.

The man yelled in pain as he doubled back clutching his stub of an arm. He looked at his arm in disbelief as it hit the ground with a thud.

"Y-you fucking brat, I'll fucking kill you!." He roared.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a dagger. He lunged at the boy but found himself held back. The older sister was holding his arm.

"Do it!" She screamed.

The boy steeled his resolve and with a swift swing slit the mans throat. A fine mist of blood spurted out of the mans throat, gargle noise coming from his throat as he tried to speak. His knees gave out and he hit the ground, just another corpse in the massacred town. The boy started to shake.

'_I…killed somebody…_'

He dropped the sword on the ground before throwing up food he never knew he had in his stomach. When he was done he looked up to see the older sister comforting the younger one.

"Its alright Rukia." The older sister said to the younger. "Everything's alright now."

The younger sister, or Rukia, nodded her head before giving her older sister a hug.

The older sister disentangled herself from Rukia and started to walk over to the boy.

"Thank you for saving our lives." She said. "Rukia and I are forever in your debt. I'm Hisana, what's your name?" She asked.

The boy gave Hisana a confused looked before bowing his head.

"I-…I don't remember.." He said sadly.

It was Hisana's turn to be confused as she put her hands on her hips.

"You don't remember?" She asked. "Oh I see you must be new. Well I guess I'll have to give you one." She said smiling.

"G-give me… a name?"

"Yep, from now on I'll call you Ichigo."

"Ichigo?" The boy questioned.

"Yep, cause you're my number one protector."

The boy smiled to himself.

'_Ichigo… I like how that sounds._'

A/N:

Kk that was the end of the prologue. Next chaps gonna be a time skip, I hope it was alright. Man always know I'm forgetting to write something…


	2. ch 1: 3 Years From That Day

_**Lonesome Wild**_:

Chapter 1: 3 years since that day.

It was 3 years ago that all this started. 3 years ago, I died and came to this so called heaven, the districts of Rukongai. 3 years ago I met Hisana and Rukia. 3 years ago, I got my zanpakuto.

"Ichigo don't day dream now, the fish aren't going to catch themselves." Hisana teased.

"Shut up Hisana, I know what I'm doing." Whined an adolescent Ichigo.

"Yeah don't pick on Ichigo." Agreed Rukia.

Hisana just chuckled at Rukia's behaviour, Ichigo was her idol, although idolizing a boy who went around chopping peoples heads off wasn't what Hisana envisioned for Rukia, there were worse people around, and he protected them so what more could she ask.

"Hisana how old am I again?" Rukia asked.

"You're a big 7 years old Rukia." Hisana informed cheerfully.

Rukia put on one of Ichigo scowls at this.

"But I don't want to wait 11 years to marry Ichigo." She proclaimed.

Hisana laughed again at Rukia's behaviour, whilst Ichigo blushed furiously. It wasn't everyday a 13 year old boy was offered a young girls hand in marriage, although in Ichigo's case… it was everyday.

Ichigo felt a slight tugging on his make shift rod, he turned his head to see a decent sized fish tugging on his bait. Ichigo snapped into action, pulling in the string of the rod as fast as he could. The fish burst out of the river with a spray of water that hung in the air.

Ichigo laughed happily.

"I got one!"

Hisana clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Good job Ichigo," She praised. "Looks like we get to eat tonight."

Hisana poured some water on the fire to put it out. They had just finished eating the fish Ichigo had caught. Hisana who had no spiritual pressure, didn't need to eat, but accepted a small portion when Ichigo wouldn't be convinced otherwise. Ichigo possessed an unusually large amount of spiritual pressure for a boy his age; he even had his own zanpakuto. Rukia possessed a spiritual pressure too, albeit small, but, like Ichigo, she required food to restore her reiatsu after a hard days walking. It was a mystery how Ichigo ended up with a zanpakuto in the first place though; it just appeared out of nowhere.

~FLASHBACK~

"_Ichigo, take Rukia and run!" Hisana cried._

"_No, I'm not leaving you behind!" _

_All too soon the men who had been chasing them showed up._

"_Stupid fucking brat, you think you can just steal my food and get away with it?" The burly man spat as he started unsheathing his sword._

_Hisana leapt in between Ichigo and the man._

"_Ichigo run!" _

_Without a second thought Ichigo picked Rukia up over his shoulder and started running._

_Rukia pounded on his back telling him to go back, but Ichigo was too scared._

_He kept running, and running… until a voice sounded in his head._

'_Why are you running boy?'_

_Ichigo stopped in his tracks._

'_Is there something to be afraid of?' The voice asked._

'_Yes!' Ichigo mentally shouted. ' Those guys are gonna kil…'_

'_Are you going to cower whilst one of your friends is killed? What happened to protecting your friends at all costs?'_

'_But… they have swords…' Ichigo reasoned._

'_Turn and face them Ichigo, do not show fear, and I shall become your sword.'_

_Ichigo placed Rukia on the ground, before turning on his heels and running at the men._

_Hisana saw him returning and shouted at him._

"_I told you to run Ichigo! What are yo…"_

'_Advance forth, turn and you will age, hold fear and you will die, now shout out my name!' The voice yelled._

"_Slash the Skies! Zangetsu!" Ichigo roared._

_A huge wave of spiritual pressure exploded from Ichigo and kicked up dust._

_The men looked at each other in shock._

"_What the fuck was that?" One of them said._

_When the dust cleared, there stood the 10 year old boy holding a sword at least twice as long as himself. It resembled a meat cleaver, and had white bandages wrapped around the hilt with the blade split into two colours of black and white._

"_Hisana…" The boy started. "You might wanna move out of the way…"_

_Hisana just nodded her head and ran to Rukia's side._

_One of the men voiced himself._

"_And why would she wanna move out of the way kid?"_

"_Because… this sword…" Ichigo said lifting it above his head with ease. _

"_I CAN'T CONTROL IT YET!" Ichigo swung his sword down, a crescent shaped wave of energy burst out of it. The wave eviscerated everything in its path as it carved a line into the earth. It exploded when it made contact with the mob of men and a huge dust cloud formed. The ground shook wildly underneath their feet at the impact of the blast. When the dust cleared no trace of the men was left. _

~Flash Back End~

After that incident Ichigo had gotten a reputation around the Rukon district as the 'Orange Slaughterer'. He was recognised easily by his orange mop of hair and his meat cleaver like sword, which was as big as he was. Having a reputation did have it's benefits though, they wouldn't get hassled by as many people anymore, and if were in need of it, could take food without a fuss, although there were the occasional challenges. People would often openly challenge Ichigo, only to be cut down a second or two later. A certain skilled man by the name of Zaraki Kenpachi had challenged Ichigo to a fight to the death, only to have it end in a draw when both were left unable to fight. Ichigo still has a massive scar running down the length of his chest from that day.

"Alright Ichigo, Rukia, time for some sleep."

"I get to sleep next to Ichigo tonight." Rukia exclaimed.

"Alright." Hisana chuckled. Hisana pulled out a big piece of cloth that had been patched together with smaller pieces. It was big enough for 2 adults, or 1 adult and 2 kids. They all bunched up together underneath the blanket and huddled together for warmth. The stars shone brightly over head, as the gentle words of 'good night' were muttered.

A/N:

Bleh, I don't know what this chapter was really about, mainly about Ichigo getting his Zanpakuto. I do have a rough idea of the plot but this story was mainly written out of the impulse to write something. A little break from my other fanfic I suppose although I'll continue it later on. Right now I'm really into what I'm gonna write for this fanfic, I reckon the plots gonna be epic. As for Karakura Kid, I have a really really vague idea of where that's going so, its on hiatus until I get shit sorted.

ENJOY THIS FIC PLOX! R&R


	3. Ch 2: OrangeKun

_**Lonesome Wild**_:

A/N: So I thought I got a positive response, 2 Reviews is one day is a big deal for me So thanks to SoulDefender and Umbra.

Just a quick note, from now on I'll have Authors notes at the bottom only, this time is the last time at top :O.

Chapter 2: Orange-Kun

Ichigo slowly weaselled his way out of Rukia's embrace, it was still dark, but once he woke up, he was up. As he emerged from the covers, his open hooded vest did little to keep him warm in the cold breeze, so he pulled the scraggy hood over his head and began to jog on the spot to warm up. His rubs his arms trying to generate heat, and after a minute or two he felt considerably warmer. Ichigo looked over to his left, he saw fires still alight and could hear the drunken laughter.

'_We're not too far off from town_.' He thought.

Up ahead was district 78 of the Rukon district, hanging dog. It was a far more civil than the district 80 Ichigo had found himself in when he first arrived, although that wasn't saying much. District 80 was a war zone, the scum of all soul society, bottom of the barrel. Even district 78 with its numerous killers, bandits and rapists was far more civil then that hellhole. Ichigo's goal was to eventually find refugee in one of the mid 40 districts, not for his sake, but for Hisana's and Rukia's. Ichigo could handle himself fine, and was even thinking about becoming a soul reaper, but family comes first. Yes, Hisana and Rukia were his family now. A growling noise broke Ichigo's thoughts and he realised that he was famished, the meagre meal of fish a few hours ago doing little to satisfy his hunger. He looked towards the town then back to Hisana and Rukia.

'_It's still dark out, I'll be back before they notice_.' He thought.

Ichigo picked up his zanpakuto and strapped it to his back via the white cloth hanging from its hilt. As he started walking towards the district a slight pang of guilt hit him.

He didn't feel right leaving them alone at night, but his stomach urged him on.

'_I'll be back soon…_' He reassured himself.

Ichigo walked into the town casually, hands in pockets, head to the stars. He tried to not draw attention to himself, although the massive cleaver on his back was anything but inconspicuous. One man was going to confront Ichigo until his friend pulled him out of the way and whispered something in his ear. The man went white faced when his friend had told him exactly who Ichigo was. Murmurs could be heard from the few people who were up, and the drunkards quickly sobered up when they saw the scruffy looking teen. Ichigo went up to stall that happened to be open at this time of the night selling skewered rat. I'll have those 3 Ichigo said pointing out the biggest 3 in the fire. The storekeeper nodded his head quickly and handed them to Ichigo in a cloth.

"How much?" Ichigo asked.

"I-I'm sorry, w-what did you say?" The storeman said, clearly terrified.

"You just gave me food, I'm asking how much I have to pay you." He stated. Ichigo didn't like stealing and preferred trading fairly, it was only when he was in dire need did he resort to bullying the weak and stealing food, mostly for Rukia's sake.

"N-no charge for you Orange Slau…" The man panicked when he nearly called him the 'Orange Slaughterer' to his face, rumour had it, he didn't take well to people doing so.

"I mean… good sir." The man finished putting on a nervous smile.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes at this pathetic display.

"Tch, whatever." Although the man said no charge Ichigo dug into his pocket and pulled out a few copper coins.

"This should be enough." He said handing over the coins.

The mans eyes widened at this gesture.

"Y-yes, thank you sir." He said bowing his head appreciatively.

Ichigo smirked, he was used to this behaviour but it always made him laugh.

"I'm no sir, I'm not that old." He grinned.

"Right, please come again."

Ichigo gave him a nod before turning to walk off. As he walked out of the town he realised the sun was coming up. He started jogging back to their campsite hoping the first thing to greet Hisana and Rukia when they woke up to be a good breakfast. Ichigo grinned to himself and opened the cloth to take a smell of the skewered cooked rat. His mouth was watering but he wanted to enjoy the experience with the others.

A Sharp screech filled the air and Ichigo's heart stopped.

'_Was that…_'

Without another thought Ichigo sprinted off at full speed to the screech.

Over the hills, 2 men strolled, towards their destination that was district 78.

"This place is fucking boring." A bald man said to no one in particular. "There's only pansies around here, no real competition."

His long haired and somewhat feminine looking companion laughed at this statement.

"Well Ikkaku, if you just paced yourself those thugs in district 77 might have lasted a bit longer."

The bald man, or rather Ikkaku, turned to look at his companion.

"Tch, don't give me that shit Yumichika, if they couldn't last more than a few blows then they weren't worth saving." Ikkaku replied bluntly.

"Well, I'm just sayin…"

"No! Let go!"

A scuffle to the side of the dirt trail caught Ikkaku's attention.

"I saw you with that orange haired bastard, he left here a little while ago, so tell me where he went!" A goon said, harassing a woman.

Ikkaku's head snapped to attention when he heard the word orange.

'_Orange haired…He couldn't mean…_'

A vicious smile ripped onto Ikkaku's face as he went out of his way to approach the goon. He grabbed the goon roughly by the shoulder and tore him away from the girl.

"Hey bonehead, forgive me for intruding but I couldn't help but over hear you talking about an 'orange haired bastard'." Ikkaku said smugly.

"Stay out of this baldy, that brat killed my brother, he's mine so back off."

'_Did he… just call me baldy?_'

Ikkaku grabbed the goons collar and pulled his face inches from his own.

"Who's fucking bald?" Ikkaku asked giving the man a death glare.

The goon wasn't intimidated by this and instead rammed a dagger he was holding into Ikkaku's stomach.

"You… BALDY!"

The violet eyed girl shrieked a high pitched squeal as pulled gushed from the wound. Ikkaku reeled back and had a dumbfounded look on his face, a second later he grinned madly.

"Looks like this'll be fun after all." Ikkaku let out a maniacal battle cry before charging the man ranting about how lucky he was.

When Ichigo finally got back he was greeted with a gruesome sight. A bald man who was heavily bleeding was standing victoriously over top a mangled corpse. Innards of the man were splattered everywhere and the sight made Ichigo want to hurl.

The bald man sighed before sheathing his sword.

"Looks like he wasn't fun after all."

Hisana was cowering behind the man, and protecting the still sleeping Rukia. Ichigo saw the fear in her eye, he hated that look, he hated the person who made her scared. Whenever she got that look in her eye Ichigo couldn't help but pity her and would do anything to protect her.

"Oi, get away from her!" Ichigo yelled charging at the bald man.

A voice caught Ikkaku's attention.

"Oi, get away from her!"

Ikkaku turned around groggily to face the owner of the voice. He was having a hard time standing, getting stabbed in the stomach had that effect. When his eyes fell upon the boy his grin grew 10 fold.

'_Orange hair…Meat cleaver-like Zanpakuto…ITS HIM!_'

Ikkaku started to charge the boy, on groggy legs.

'_It's my lucky day!_' He thought, however each step he took, his body became more unresponsive and heavier. Just as he was about to meet Ichigo blow for blow, he tripped.

He was barely conscious when he hit the ground as all his fatigue suddenly overcame him.

'_Dam that punk and his cheap shot… I guess today isn't my lucky day._'

The last thing he heard was Yumichika calling his name as his eyes faded, and ears fell deaf.

A/N:

I Rushed this a bit, but I liked it… sort of. As long as I keep writing these 1k-1.5k word chaps I can probs update daily. I think it'd be best for me to take my time, but I'm so eager to update and get your guys opinions, so, here's my promise, everyday I get a review I'll update :D. So if ya want more R&R PLOX! (P.s, the name of the chap was ripped from Jeremiah from code geass if you noticed xD)


	4. Ch 3: From the Shadows

_**Lonesome Wild**_:

Chapter 3: From the Shadows

"So he protected Hisana?" Ichigo asked Yumichika.

"Well you could say that." Yumichika replied nonchalantly, "But mostly he just wanted to fight you."

Ichigo took a sip of his tea, courtesy of Yumichika. Ichigo was about to finish off the fallen Ikkaku when Hisana stopped him. Ichigo protested but was but reassured when she said he had been protecting her. Yumichika said he'd explain everything as soon as he patched Ikkaku up; he would probably be out for a few days.

"Ikkaku loves fighting, more than anything else. He would go around numerous district challenging people to fights and enjoying every second of it. A while ago a man named Zaraki Kenpachi defeated him in battle."

"Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked eyes widening. Yumichika nodded before continuing.

" Ikkaku told him to finish him off, but Kenpachi said he had no obligation to finish off someone who couldn't even stand anymore. He was told that if you were defeated in battle and left alive to consider yourself lucky. 'Train' he was told, train so he could defeat the person who left him alive. When Ikkaku heard that you had fought against Kenpachi and nearly killed him he made it his mission to fight you."

"But why wouldn't he just go fight Kenpachi again?" Ichigo inquired.

Yumichika sighed.

"As soon as Ikkaku had healed up from his skirmish with Kenpachi he spent weeks looking for him, but couldn't find him anywhere… he just disappeared."

Ichigo closed his eyes, as if in deep thought, he opened them a second later and smirked.

"So he actually did it did he?" Ichigo said to himself.

~FLASH BACK~

The two exhausted combatants lay down on the ground, side by side as their blood mixed and pooled together.

"That was the most fun I've had ever since I got here kid." Kenpachi said.

"Yeah, well I would've rather avoided this, but you tried to skewer me." Ichigo replied rasping.

Kenpachi turned his head to look at Ichigo.

"How can someone as strong as you not love fighting?" He asked confused.

"Fighting only draws attention to those that I'm trying to protect, I hate fighting since it endangers their lives when they have nothing to do with it."

"Tch, out here it's survival of the strongest, if someone is too weak to defend themselves then they deserve to die." Kenpachi said with conviction.

Ichigo just stared at the man before getting up.

"Yeah, well whatever, just don't come my way looking for a fight again."

Kenpachi suddenly got a mad grin on his face.

"I intend to fight you again Ichigo, but right now I have a place I want to go that'll be much more of a challenge then this dump."

Ichigo gave him a perplexed look.

"And where would that be?"

"Ever heard of the Seireitei?" He asked grinning madly.

~FLASH BACK END~

Yumichika gave Ichigo a questioning look before asking.

"Did what?"

There was a moment of silence before Ichigo looked him in the eye.

"As a thanks to your friend for saving Hisana, I'll tell you where Kenpachi went."

Ichigo and Hisana walked down the dust trail, into district 78, a sleeping Rukia in Hisana's arms. They had parted ways with Yumichika, as Ikkaku was immobile for the time being. Ichigo also wasn't to keen on waiting around for Ikkaku to wake up. The sky was starting to glow the warm orange of sunset… night would fall soon.

"I think its best we find shelter tonight." Hisana said. "Sleeping out in the streets wouldn't be the best idea."

"We'll go door knocking then, I'm sure someone will be willing to let us in." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

"I doubt that…" Hisana muttered.

"Well I'll just flash them my sword, I think that'll change their mind." He smirked.

Hisana frowned; he could be so childish sometimes.

As the pair walked through the market, men of all ages shot lustful glares Hisana's way, but a look from Ichigo made them think twice. The continued through the market until Ichigo came across a familiar shop.

"Ah! Kind sir, I didn't think you'd be back so soon." The storekeeper greeted.

"I thought I told you I'm no sir." Ichigo joked.

"So what can I do for you today… orang… I mean..uh"

"Ichigo," He interrupted. "You can call me Ichigo."

"I couldn't possibly, first name basis already? What's your family name?" The baffled storekeeper asked.

"I don't have one." Ichigo frowned. "And what's your name?"

"I am Hozuku Jiban." He said with a bow. "Pleased to make your acquaintance Ichigo."

"Yeah, you too Jiban." Ichigo returned. "By the way… say Jiban, you wouldn't have a place for me and my friends to stay would you?" He said pointing to Hisana who was holding Rukia.

Jiban put his hand under his chin in a thinking gesture.

"Hmmm, I usually wouldn't but it is for a friend…" He considered his options before finally deciding.

"Alright, but just for one night, if word gets out that I sheltered a bunch of people for more then one night, I'll get everybody in the district asking for a place to stay."

"Of course, thank you, Jiban."

Jiban opened the door to his shack, it only had 1 bed and was quite small, it had slight musky smell to it but in general was well kept.

"It's not much but it's home." Jiban said. "You guys can sleep on the floor, sorry but I don't have any extra bedding, I don't usually have visitors."

Ichigo smirked.

"It's fine Jiban, a roof over our heads was all we wanted."

"Yes, thank you Hozuku." Hisana thanked.

Jiban gave them a warm smile before turning back to the door.

"I'm gonna go make a few more sales, I'll be back quite late so don't wait up."

Ichigo gave him a nod before Jiban closed the door.

As Jiban walked down the street he was unaware that he was being monitored.

Two men dressed in black kimonos were perched atop of a building over looking Jiban's house.

"It was him right?" One of the men asked.

"Yeah, no doubt about it, the orange hair, the massive zanpakuto, he's sure to be pleased. I'll send word."

A butterfly soon appeared. The man whispered something to it before it started off to its destination.

A/N:

Man I was so Happy about all the reviews :D, I wanted to make this chap longer as a reward but had other things to do. Anyways, I'll try get another chapter up before the nights over, things are starting to take action in the plot, and I promise to make it epic!

Reviews are appreciated :D.


	5. Ch 4: Masked Intentions

_**Lonesome Wild**_:

Chapter 4:

Masked Intentions

"He's in there."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, positive."

Voices outside the door roused Ichigo from his sleep.

"Shouldn't we wait for the lieutenant to get here?"

"Yeah, from what I've heard, this kid fought on equal footing with Captain Zaraki."

This caught Ichigo's attention.

'_Captain? So Kenpachi did get into Soul society, but what's this talk about a lieutenant… they can't be after me can they?_'

Ichigo got up quietly and grabbed his Zanpakuto. He crept closer to the door, ready to engage whoever was on the other side.

"What? Those are only rumours, I bet I could take this kid on with one arm." One of them said cockily.

At that statement the door swung open revealing a scruffy looking orange haired boy holding a massive zanpakuto.

"And who exactly…" Ichigo paused for dramatic effect before looking them in the eye. " Believes he can take me on with one arm?"

The 3 Shinigami stood there, mouths agape.

"If you really want, I can chop off your arm for you." Ichigo said smugly.

The 3 Shinigami jumped back into fighting stances, drawing their swords.

"C-Cocky little shit, don't let him get away men!" One of them declared.

Ichigo eyed each one of them, he noted from their stances and the numerous holes in their defences that they were inexperienced.

'_This shouldn't take too long_' He thought.

One of the Shinigami rushed straight at Ichigo trying to loop of his head. Ichigo saw through this attack and easily ducked before delivering a rib shattering right hand to the mans abdomen. The man had a stunned look on his face before he coughed up blood and fell to his knees. The other 2 Shinigami came from Ichigo's left and right, one on each side. Ichigo simply took a step backwards out of the way as the 2 fools skewered each other. Ichigo sighed, he used to hate fighting immensely, but now it was just a menial everyday task that had to be done. Ichigo walked over to and lifted up the Shinigami he'd punched by the collar.

'_He'd better have some answers for me._' He thought.

"Who sent you? Surely I'm not such a big threat to the Soul society that I had to be eliminated." Ichigo questioned. The Shinigami remained silent and this pissed Ichigo off.

"Oi! I asked you a question."

The Shinigami in question opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly a sword was rammed through his back, it would've cut Ichigo to if he hadn't jumped back instinctively.

"What the hell." Ichigo growled.

The sword held the man in mid-air before it retracted into the darkness. Foot steps could be heard making there way towards Ichigo.

"Oh no," A playful voice said. "It wouldn't do good if you went blabbing now would it?"

"Who's there?" Ichigo called into the darkness.

The two figure neared Ichigo, and he could finally see them clearly under the ominous glow of the moon. One was a white haired boy, who had fox like smirk on his face, he must have been around Ichigo's age, if not younger. The second was a brown haired man who wore glasses and what looked to be a lieutenant's armband, they both wore Shinigami garbs. Ichigo sensed something sinister about the two; they had this aura of killer intent emanating from them.

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken," Started the man with glasses. "But you are the Orange Slaughterer, are you not?" He asked coolly.

"Yeah, so what, who the hell are you." Ichigo retorted. Something about that guys gaze was unnerving.

'_Keep your cool, you can take them_.' He reassured himself.

"How rude of me, it seems I have forgotten to introduce myself to you." He said smiling charmingly.

"I am lieutenant of squad 5, Aizen Sousuke, and this child here is my subordinate Ichimaru Gin."

'_So he is a lieutenant…_'

"And what would a lieutenant want with me?" Ichigo asked.

"Good question _Ichigo_." Aizen said smirking. "You see I am somewhat of an inventor, a scientist if you will. I have been researching for a long time now, I have however, been unable to put my research to the test. I needed the perfect test subject, naturally a soul reaper would suffice, but I couldn't just take any soul reaper from the Seireitei and expect to get away with it. No, that would've been far to suspicious, I was at my wits end, I needed a test subject but no one would willingly under go experimentation. I was about to try it on myself… that is, until I heard rumours of a certain orange haired boy with great spiritual pressure running around the districts of Rukongai."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Yes Ichigo," Aizen gave a sinister sneer. "You are that test subject."

"Like hell I'd let you experiment of me!" Ichigo yelled.

Aizen gave him a confused look.

"Who said anything about you letting me?"

"What?" Ichigo said confused.

"It's already begun." Aizen stated.

Ichigo began to panic.

'_What does he mean it's already be…_'

Ichigo suddenly felt a large pulsating in his head. He gripped his hand to his head.

'_What the fuck is this_.'

His spiritual pressure started rapidly increasing, and it felt like a hole was being torn into his chest. The pain was too immense and Ichigo started letting out pained screams. White liquid suddenly spewed out of Ichigo's mouth and started to cover his face. His screams became more pained, and became louder. Aizen looked on with an amused look on his face.

Rukia woke up to the sound of screams echoing through the air. The door to Jiban's shack was wide open and the sight that she was met with was anything but pretty.

3 Men in black clothing were lying dead right outside the door. Rukia gasped and felt like crying. She wanted to be comforted. She saw a familiar mop of orange hair a few metres outside the door and ran to it.

"I-Ichigo!" She cried.

When he turned around to look at her she stopped in her tracks.

"Man, it's so boring around here." A green blob of a creature said.

"Yeah." Agreed a shinigami. "I don't even know how I ended up in the 12th squad in the first place. If I had it my way I'd be out fighting hollows, instead I'm stuck in this dump doing 'research'."

A man came rushing into the room.

"Hey Akon, we've got a positive match on that reiatsu signature captain Zaraki asked us about."

"You sure?" The horned man that was Akon asked.

"Yeah, and that's not all, come take a look quick."

Akon rushed over to the monitor and saw something he didn't expect.

"What's with this reading? It's easily captain class… but from what the read out says, it belongs to a hollow. This is… " Akon eyed the results one more time to make sure.

"Contact Captain Zaraki immediately and give him the co-ordinates of the reiatsu, this is an emergency."

Zaraki was asleep in his office when the doors burst open. He was ready to kill the bastard who'd just interrupted his sleep until they handed him a message. He read it over 3 times, hardly believing the read out. He started laughing manically before smashing a hole into his office wall. He raced out, towards the reiatsu without a second thought.

"Looks like you've gotten strong… Ichigo."

A/N:

:D Things starting to heat up, if you think things are moving a little fast don't worry, there's so much to the plot yet to happen. I'm hoping to make this fic at least 50k words but I wana aim for 100, R&R, and I might update tomorrow :D.


	6. Ch 5: That Night

_**Lonesome Wild**_:

Chapter 5:

That Night

It was dark that night… darker than usual… not the lighting… but the feel of the air.

There was a dark dense feeling, it was harder to breathe… and the feeling…the feeling of fear was ever present. The young red haired boy tried to convince himself he was being paranoid, but he knew something was off. This feeling was frightening, and yet somewhat familiar… it was the feeling that something bad was about to happen… it was the presence of fear that lingered in the air… it was the presence of a hollow. When he rounded the corner he could see an orange haired figure standing with his back to him a few metres away.

"I-Ichigo!"

A young raven-haired girl ran up to the figure, but when he turned around at the sound of his name the red haired boy's eyes widened. He was wearing a hollow mask. This dark ominous feeling that lingered in the air was originating from this… Ichigo. The little girl stood there petrified as Ichigo slowly closed the gap between them.

'_Is he going to.._'

The red head's question was answered when Ichigo raised his zanpakuto above his head.

The boy stood there trembling, he wanted to save this girl, but his legs wouldn't move.

'_Come on Renji, you can do it!_'

He hardened his resolve before dashing out to save the girl.

"S-STOP!" He yelled.

Ichigo paid no attention to the red headed Renji and swung his sword down to split the girl in two.

"NO!" Renji protested.

A blur of movement was seen as Ichigo's sword hit metal. A grinning madman had appeared between Ichigo and the girl.

"Picking on little kids Ichigo? How pathetic." The man stated.

Renji noticed the Captains haori the man was wearing and gasped.

'_What the hell is a captain doing here?_' He thought.

"Hey kid!" The man barked.

"M-Me sir?" Renji replied slightly taken aback.

"Yeah you, take the girl and run, you'll only be in my way, weaklings tend to die around me."

Renji stood there, a little baffled at the whole situation before getting his bearings about him and replying.

"Uh, yes, right!" Renji quickly ran and scooped up the quivering girl before booking it out of there. The girl showed no signs of resistance and curled up into a ball in Renji's arms. Renji's expression softened at this, but he kept running, not stopping for a second until he was sure he was far enough from the scene.

Zaraki stood there staring at the hollowfied Ichigo, his sword casually resting on his shoulder.

"It's been too long Ichigo, and it seems you've gotten even stronger." He grinned.

Ichigo stood there, silent, giving no reply.

"Tch, fine, if you're not gonna talk then lets get right down to the fighting part!"

Zaraki thrust his sword at Ichigo but was easily parried, Zaraki was on the offensive, swinging sword wildly like a madman. When he was just about to connect, Ichigo vanished with a low buzz.

'_What the hell was that?_' Zaraki thought.

A split second later Ichigo appeared behind Zaraki slashing at his back, leaving a huge gash. The sound of blood splattering on the ground could be heard as Ichigo vanished again.

'_How the hell is he so fast?_'

Ichigo appeared to Zaraki's side this time, but as he swung his sword down Zaraki caught his wrist. Zaraki swung his sword down, slashing at Ichigo with ferocious speed leaving a gaping wound from his shoulder right down to his waist. Ichigo reeled back at this letting out a feral howl of pain. Zaraki had a satisfied grin on his face.

"Is that all you've got Ichigo?"

Zaraki wasn't to be disappointed as Ichigo's spiritual pressure started rising rapidly.

Ichigo outstretched his finger before pointing it at Zaraki. A low humming could be heard as red energy began to gather at the tip of his finger.

Zaraki laughed wildly.

"That's more like it Ichigo!"

From a distance Aizen observed the fruit of his works. He had definitely succeeded in breaking the wall between Shinigami and Hollow, however, he wasn't very happy with the subject being unable to retain control of its body.

In short it was a failure.

'_There'll be other times to test it out,_' He reassured himself. '_For now I'll let that brute Zaraki clean up the mess for me_.'

"It's getting pretty loud out here lieutenant Aizen." The smirking Gin said.

Aizen cast a sideways glance to the boy before replying.

"Yes, you are right Gin, let's head back to the Seireitei, I'm sure reinforcements will arrive soon and we don't want to be caught out here."

The 2 took one last look at the charging Cero before vanishing.

The Seireitei was in alarm; the head captain had just gotten word of the spiritual pressure coming from the Rukon district, and wasn't too pleased about how long it had taken.

"All Captains and lieutenants!" The message relayed. "We have a situation! In district 78 an unknown hollow of captain level has appeared. All Captains and lieutenants are to report immediately to the scene and exterminate the hollow on sight!"

Yoruichi Shihouin, the Captain of squad 2 and leader of the Onmitsukidou sighed when she heard this message.

'_It's not too far away I suppose, and they don't call me the goddess of flash for nothing,' _She thought to herself. '_I guess I can check it out._'

When Yoruichi arrived, a small portion of district 78 had been reduced to a crater, in the centre of which a bloodied Zaraki Kenpachi lay. She shunpoed to his side to see if he was alive.

"Oi, Zaraki." She said slapping his cheek lightly.

His eyes fluttered open, he looked confused at his situation, before grinning.

"Looks like I lost eh, Ichigo."

"What happened here Zaraki?" She questioned.

After Kenpachi filled Her in on the details of his hollowfication and their fight, Yoruichi scouted the area to see if he was still around. After searching fruitlessly for 10 minutes Yoruichi gave up. She had felt the spiritual pressure on her way over, and to say it was strong was a wild underestimation… but somehow, it had just disappeared. No trace of this boys reiatsu was evident, he just up and vanished. By now the rest of the reinforcements had arrived, swords at the ready. How disappointed they were to find they wouldn't get to use them. Yoruichi surveyed all the captains and lieutenants, but then she noticed something.

'_That's odd, where's Kisuke and Aizen?_' She wondered.

~_The following Day~_

A disoriented Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself chained down to a chair.

'_What the hell?_' Was his first thought.

The shackles holding him down made clinking noises and soon alerted him captor.

"Oh, so you're awake are you?"

Ichigo looked up to see the owner of the voice. He had messy blonde hair, a stubbled chin and a goofy grin on his face, but the thing that caught Ichigo's attention most was the fact that the man was wearing a captain's haori.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo started. "What's going on?"

The man frowned.

"That's not a very friendly hello to the man who saved your life."

'_Saved my life?_' Then it hit him.

"Aizen…" Ichigo growled.

"Aizen?" The man questioned.

"That bastard… did something to me. What happened?"

"Well I was out in the Rukon district investigating a strange reiatsu signature when I came across you." The blonde haired captain started. " You had just defeated Captain Zaraki and were going on a rampage so I thought I'd stop you." He said nonchalantly.

"What? Zaraki? A Rampage?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"Yep." The man continued. " From the looks of it you had gone through the stages of hollowfication. When I subdued you I hid your spiritual pressure with one of my reiatsu cloaks. Lucky for you I did, because shortly after the majority of the Seireitei's forces arrived looking for you."

"I don't get it, why'd you save me?"

"Call it curiosity, I recently invented an object of immense power called the Hogyoku, you could say I was merely doing field testing, but luckily for you it worked out."

"What did you and that bastard do to me?" Ichigo spat.

"You say it was Aizen?" Ichigo nodded so the man continued. "Well I'll have to look into that. Anyway from the looks of it, Aizen essentially turned you into a hollow. I, with help from the Hogyoku reversed that effect, although not completely."

"What do you mean not completely?" Ichigo questioned.

"It seems that your soul is now influenced by Hollow and Shinigami. Although even I'm not completely sure what that entails."

"So are you gonna let me outta this chair _Taicho_." Ichigo said.

The man smirked at this remark.

"Of course, and you can call me Urahara."

The girl had been asleep for quite awhile now. Renji looked over her petite body, her raven hair and the stray bang in between her eyes. He guessed she was around the same age as him. When he'd asked her about that 'Ichigo' with the hollow mask, she didn't reply at first, but then she went on to say 'That wasn't Ichigo, Ichigo would never hurt me.' In her sleep she kept asking for her sister or for Ichigo. Renji pondered where her sister was, but he hadn't seen anyone else around before that captain appeared. In any case he doubted it'd be an easy task to find her around here, Hanging Dog was a pretty big place. He sighed a deep sigh

'_Looks like I'll be fending for this kid from now on_.'

A/N:

I didn't upload yesterday cos no reviews and I couldn't really be bothered. I have the plot planned out but am confused as tp how I'm going to pull it off. Either way a time skip of 10 years will be coming up, maybe next chap, but I'll see.

Some one asked how Ichigo died, I'll reveal later.

Next chapter probs in 3 days, cos I have 3 days of exams starting tommorow -.- fun eh. HOPE U ENJOYED CHAPTER! R&R

(P.s. Lately including on this chap I haven't been proof reading, so tell me if there's too many grammatical errors and I'll fix em up. Don't mind grammatical shet in the A/N though cos I always use slang in A/N! And thankies to Wulf 4 Life you're the reason I wrote this chap!)


	7. Ch 6: Untitled

_**Lonesome Wild**_:

A/N: Quick A/N. First of all, I'm still getting stuff sorted with this story, which means, I might not have the Time skip at chap 8 .

Histugayatoshirou1220: This chapter should answer where Hisana went.

Wulf 4 Life: Yo, soz but timeskip be delayed a bit However I PROMISE when I do the time skip it'll be a massive 4k word chap :D.

Chapter 6: Untitled.

Ginrei called out to his grandson.

"I think that's enough training for the day Byakuya, besides you have a guest."

The pony tailed boy stopped his sword work.

"A guest?" He asked.

'_Who would be visiting m…_'

He was brought out of his thoughts by a bust being pressed to his face.

"Hey little Byakuya."

A vain appeared on his forehead as he realised who his so-called 'visitor' was.

"Shihouin…" Byakuya spat. He lashed out at her but she simply shunpoed away, taking the ribbon that was holding his hair up with her. She reappeared on wall over looking him and started laughing.

"I fear for the future head of the Kuchiki's if a little girl can so easily steal his ribbon."

Byakuya was seething.

"Yoruichi… you'd better give tha…"

She interrupted him.

"You lose Byakuya, try catch me if you can, although we both know that'll never happen." She vanished into thin air and Byakuya was fuming with anger.

"I'll show you…" He muttered to himself. "I'll show you that my shunpo long surpassed yours." With that said, he vanished, hot on her trail.

Ginrei sighed.

"If only that boy had more patience, he would make so much more progress."

Byakuya was beginning to tire; 10 minutes of non-stop shunpo could do that to you. What's worse was he was actually losing ground. He knew Yoruichi wasn't called the Goddess of flash for nothing, but to think she could still out run him to this degree was absurd. He'd long since entered the 2nd squad barracks when he noticed that she'd stopped moving. He followed suit when he realised he shouldn't have followed her so far, but his pride was on the line. He would not let her humiliate him a 5th time. He couldn't see any 2nd division members around, so he was safe for the time being. The worst they would do if he was caught would be to escort him off the premises, he was after all a Kuchiki, so no harm would befall him for trespassing on 2nd squad grounds. Byakuya pin pointed Yoruichi's reiatsu before making his way towards her. As he neared her location he could hear talking. As he got closer it sounded more like yelling, and the voice belonged to a very pissed off Yoruichi. As Byakuya rounded the corner, he was standing outside the door of an interrogation room. Yoruichi was in there, and apparently chewing out some of her subordinates.

As Byakuya entered the room he went unnoticed as the scolding continued.

"I told you not to harm her!" Yoruichi yelled at a very scared Onmitsukidou member.

"But sir! She was seen associating with that Hollow scum!" He tried to reason.

"I told you she was taken in merely as a witness, I thought I made it very clear you weren't to touch her." Yoruichi growled.

The Onmitsukidou member knew he was beaten and tried to salvage the situation.

"Sir, she is merely Rukon trash, I don't see the problem."

It was then that Byakuya noticed who 'she' was. A raven haired teen lay asleep in the corner of the room. Her face had minor cuts and she sported a black eye. He could tell she was very beautiful, but under her battered face it was hard to tell. This sight pissed Byakuya off, who the fuck was he to hit an unarmed girl. The mans comment about her being Rukon trash seemed to enrage Yoruichi.

"Just because she is from Rukon you think you are superior to her?" She spat at her subordinate.

The man tried to reply but choked on his own words.

"Get out of here, you are no longer part of the Onmitsukidou, we don't need members with a superiority complex around here. I trust you can find another squad." She said dismissing him. The man tried to speak, but instead bowed his head in shame and made for the door in silence. It was then that Yoruichi noticed Byakuya standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Byakuya." Yoruichi said perking up slightly. "What're you doing here?"

'_What AM I doing here?'_ He wondered to himself. Instead of responding he made his way over to the body of the fragile girl lying in the corner of the room.

"Are you done questioning her?" He asked disregarding her last question.

"Yeah, she's all yours." Yoruichi said with a knowing grin. Byakuya choked at this comment.

"What are you implying _Shihouin_?" Byakuya said giving her a death glare.

Yoruichi laughed before disappearing. Byakuya muttered something incoherent before turning his attention back to a certain sleeping someone.

Ichigo breathed heavily.

His reiatsu dropped by almost half when he released it. The particles hung in the air as they evaporated from his face.

'_I guess that's my limit._' He thought disappointedly '_11 seconds isn't long, but the increase in power is…_' Ichigo was in a lab with Urahara. He'd been running tests on Ichigo all night, Ichigo was beginning to wonder if this guy was really going to let him go.

"Yo Urahara, when can I leave this place?" The shaggy looking man turned to Ichigo.

"Well Ichigo, you can leave right now if you want, I've just finished making preparations."

"What do you mean preparations?" He inquired.

Urahara sighed.

"Honestly Ichigo, everybody if the Seireitei is looking for you, of course there were preparations to take care of for you getting out of here. How far do you think you would have gotten in those?" Urahara said pointing to the scraggy vest Ichigo was wearing.

"Yeah, I suppose it would be a bit weird to see someone dressed like this in the Seireitei." Ichigo agreed.

Urahara smirked before tossing Ichigo a Shinigami Shihakshou.

"Well then, you'd better put that on."

Ichigo walked down the streets, if you could call them that, of the Seireitei. Urahara had been kind enough to give Ichigo one of his reiatsu concealing cloaks and a map to get out of the Seireitei. Urahara would've helped Ichigo leave, but a sudden captains meeting left him unable to do so. Ichigo scratched his head before turning around and going in the direction opposite to his previous wandering.

'_Dammit, I can't make shit out of this map._' He thought. '_I should've waited for Urahara's stupid captains meeting to end._' He cursed himself for being so hasty, but he needed to find his way back to Hisana and Rukia.

'_I hope they're okay._'

A/N:

So if u didn't read top A/N Timeskip most likely at chapter 8, but I'll make it a 4k word chap :D. After 2 more days, when my Exams are over I'll try updating daily again, as my parents wont hound me to study and kick me off the comp -.-. Peaces!


	8. Ch 7: Taicho

_**Lonesome Wild**_:

Chapter 7:

Taicho

Hirako Shinji strolled through the Seireitei with his head in the clouds. A captains meeting had been called about 10 minutes ago, and Shinji was considering going. After much thought he deemed it pointless as he'd hear about it from one of the other captains later anyway. Last nights incident about a captain level hollow had really reawakened the vigour in Shinji. It had been a long time since he had gotten a chance to test his skills out, so when he arrived on the scene to find a bloodied Zaraki and no hollow in sight, he was more or less disappointed. He was brought out of his thinking when someone bumped into him. Shinji grunted as he recomposed himself.

"Hey watch where yer goin." Shinji said.

The man, or rather boy when he got a look at his face wore what appeared to be a non-regulation cloak over his Shihakshou, Shinji was a stickler for the rules so didn't comment on it. The hood of the cloak limited vision on his face.

"Yeah, sorry." He said. The hooded Ichigo started panicking when he saw that the man was wearing a Captains Haori.

'_Wait, wasn't there a captains meeting?_' Ichigo thought. He couldn't help but ask.

"Hey, you're a captain right? Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting?" Ichigo inquired to the strange looking captain.

"Tch, getting lectured by someone who's wearing non-regulation uniform." Shinji retorted. "And aren't you suppose to be at the joint squads training?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked confused. "Joint squads training?"

Shinji sighed.

"You must be new, haven't you noticed how the streets are unusually empty today?"

Ichigo thought about it for a second.

'_Come to think of it, this guys the only person I've seen since I left Urahara's lab._'

Ichigo quickly came up with an excuse.

"Uh, actually I've been sent on an assignment to the Rukon district, but can't seem to find the exit." Ichigo said nervously scratching the back of his head. Well it was half true, indeed he couldn't find the exit.

Shinji eyed him suspiciously.

"What squad are ya from?"

Ichigo mentally panicked.

'_Shit, how many squads were there again?_'

Ichigo just blurted out the first number that came to mind.

"E-Eighth squad!"

"Kyoraku's Division?" Said unbelievingly "He never told me anything about getting new members…" Shinji trailed. "But then again he's been drunk half his life so I guess he forgot to mention it."

Ichigo sighed mentally in relief, thanking whoever this Kyoraku was for being a drunk.

"Whatever, I'm off." Shinji said nonchalantly before walking off.

"Hey wait!" Ichigo called out.

Shinji sighed before turning to face him.

"Whaddaya want now?" He asked with a bored expression.

"Can you show me the way out of here?"

By the time Shinji had escorted Ichigo to the gates the captains meeting had let out.

"He we are." Shinji said exasperatedly.

"Thank you, taicho." Ichigo said bowing.

Shinji eyed him before speaking.

"Name's Shinji, and yours?"

"Ichigo."

"Strawberry? That's an odd name." Shinji commented.

"Its means one who protects!" Ichigo growled.

"Tch, whatever." Shinji just turned on his feet and left. Ichigo eyed him the whole way muttering something about an 'asshole'.

As Shinji made his way back to the 5th division barracks he pondered over the name.

'_Ichigo…_'

Little did Shinji know that if he had been at the captains meeting he would have received a proper description of said Hollow Shinigami and picked out his name straight away. When he got to the 5th division barracks he was greeted by his lieutenant.

"Good evening Hirako-taicho."

Shinji didn't even bother looking at him.

"Whaddaya want Sousuke?"

"Your absence at the captains meeting didn't go unnoticed, as such I was asked to fill you in on the details."

"What kind of details?" He asked, not really caring.

"They pertain to the Rukongai Hybrid Ichigo."

"Ichigo eh? Funny that I hear that stupid name twice in 1 day."

Shinji soon came to realization. His eyes bulged.

"Wait what was his name?" Shinji questioned disbelievingly.

"Ichigo." Aizen restated. Shinji had a horrified look on his face.

"Is something the matter Taicho?" Aizen asked.

Shinji quickly got his bearings about him.

"Send a team to the west Rukon district immediately." Without another word Shinji disappeared in a whisper of shunpo. Aizen had an amused look on his face.

'_It seems you ran into him… __**Taicho**__._'

Shinji raced to the gate he'd shown Ichigo to. He cursed himself for his stupidity.

'_I should've been more suspicious. How didn't I notice his massive zanpakuto on his back, almost no new recruits have shikai._' Other questions arose in Shinji's mind.

'_How did he get into the Seireitei undetected, come to think of it, I couldn't even sense a spiritual pressure when I was standing next to him. I assumed it was because he was weak but he must of somehow been concealing it, and what the hell was he doing in the Seireitei in the first place." _Scouring the districts of Rukon for someone who was concealing their spiritual pressure was no easy task. Usually Shinji would be able to pick up on the faintest amount of pressure and pin point it, but he couldn't sense anything. He was getting frustrated… and that's when it hit him. A large spiritual pressure suddenly appeared, it was quite awhile away from him, maybe 5 miles, but it was easily lieutenant level, the reiatsu disappeared as quickly as it had shown up but Shinji had gotten the general area of where it was. Shinji smirked.

"Gotcha."

~_A Few minutes earlier_~

Ichigo was no professional at sensing spiritual pressure, but he could tell that someone of immense spiritual pressure was scouring the districts of Rukon. He had been trying to find Rukia, as she actually possessed a reiatsu, he figured that Hisana would be with her so if he found Rukia he'd find Hisana too. The only discipline of a Shinigami Ichigo actually knew was Zanjutsu, swordsmanship, so searching a massive district like 78 would very tedious when he couldn't use shunpo. He'd picked up what he thought were traces of Rukia's spiritual pressure but then again he wasn't too sure. He figured he'd go back to Jiban's place and see if she was still there, but when he got there, there was tape around the house, like the house was a crime scene or something. Ichigo made his way inside anyway, but found no clues. The town was strangely uninhabited around these parts, but then again I wouldn't stay to close if a fight of that scale broke out either. Ichigo was about to step out of the house when he noticed that huge spiritual pressure heading towards him. He knew his reiatsu was concealed so if he stayed inside, whoever it was would go away. His eyes widened when he saw who it was passing over some building tops.

'_Shinji? So he must have found out._' Ichigo thought. '_His spiritual pressure is huge…'_

A minute passed by, as did Shinji, and Ichigo found it safe to continue his searching again. He walked out of the building onto the street to see two kids running in Shinji's direction.

"Hurry up Renji." A raven haired girl said.

"Hey wait up Rukia!" The red haired boy called out. "Just because you could sense a huge spiritual pressure pass by doesn't mean it's your friend!"

'_Did he just say Rukia?_' Ichigo thought.

"H-Hey Rukia!" He found himself calling out.

The raven haired girl stopped in tracks before turning to the voice. She turned to the cloaked boy.

"I-Ichigo?" The girl called teary eyed.

"Yeah." Ichigo smiled. His face was hidden in the shadows of his cloak but Rukia knew his voice anywhere. She started running to him hug him, but Renji stepped in between them.

"Wait!" Renji said holding Rukia back. "Don't you remember what happened last time? He's a hollow! He tried to kill you."

"That wasn't Ichigo! Ichigo would never try to hurt me!" She argued.

Renji couldn't see Ichigo's face because of the cloak. He wanted to unmask him and show Rukia that he was indeed a hollow.

"I'll show you Rukia!" Renji grabbed the front of the cloak and pulled it with all his might. As the cloak left his body so did a large burst of spiritual energy. It made Renji fall back on his ass and look up at the face of Ichigo, his hollow mask was nowhere to be found.

"What the fuck are you doing kid?" Ichigo growled putting the cloak back on.

"Wha… I thought… where's your mask?" Renji said disbelieving.

"See I told you Renji." Rukia frowned.

'_Wait a second._' Ichigo found himself thinking. '_Where's Hisana._' Before he got the chance to ask he sensed Shinji had turned around and was heading in his direction.

'_Crap, just when I find Rukia and this shit happens._' He thought.

"Rukia take this kid and go inside Jiban's house." Ichigo said sternly.

"Wa-why?" Rukia asked.

"No time to explain Rukia, just go, stay put and I'll be back soon." With that said Ichigo started running.

'_I needa get as far away from Rukia as possible, I don't want her getting caught in the fight._' Ichigo knew that a fight was inevitable, there's no way he could compete with a shinigami's shunpo. Shinji was closing fast; he might be able to get another 50 metres distance between him and Rukia before he arrived but that was about it. Ichigo hadn't even gone another 20 before he appeared in front of him.

"Yo, Ichigo." Shinji greeted, face serious.

"Shinji…" Ichigo eyed him.

"How's your 'mission' in the Rukon going?" His voice laced with deadly sarcasm. The air between the two was tense.

"It was going good, until you showed up." Ichigo said pulling Zangetsu from it's cloth.

"That's a shame, I hate to be a party pooper." Shinji replied, unsheathing his Zanpakuto. "But you're gonna have ta' come with me. Your immediate capture has been issued, dead or alive."

"Sorry Shinji." Ichigo said a little to cockily for his situation. "But unfortunately I'm not very good at getting captured."

Shinji just smirked at this.

"Well unfortunately for you, Ichigo, I'm quite the capturer." With this said, 10 5th squad members appeared around Ichigo in a whisper of Shunpo. Ichigo eyed them nervously

'_Better start with a bang._' He thought.

Ichigo raised his sword in the air, reiatsu began to gather around it. After a second he brought it down with a fearsome roar.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" The blast of raw spiritual pressure collided with 2 of the 10 5th division members and sent them flying into a building.

'_They won't be getting up for awhile._' Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts when Shinji appeared behind him in a burst of shunpo. He was so fast his body couldn't turn in time. Shinji ran his sword through Ichigo's back, and it exploded out of his stomach. Ichigo winced but swung his sword around to strike at the already vanished Shinji. The 5th division members surrounded Ichigo, but Ichigo easily disposed of another 3.

"Oi, the rest of you fall back." Shinji commanded the remaining 5th division members.

"Ain't no point going in just to get slaughtered."

Ichigo was panting heavily, between his intestines bleeding out of his stomach and consuming a lot of his spiritual pressure he was exhausted.

"Here I come, Ichigo."

Shinji appeared in front of Ichigo, going for a powerful downward strike. Ichigo put his sword up to parry but wasn't ready for the power behind the strike. Ichigo was getting crushed into the ground and had to roll away to save his arms from breaking like twigs under the pressure. Every strike Shinji delivered, Ichigo could see coming from a mile away and yet, his body was just too slow to keep up. In his current state he was no match.

Shinji stopped his onslaught.

"This is pathetic, I didn't think the new Kenpachi was so weak as to lose to you. They said that you were captain level, but the read out must have wrong. Give up before I get serious with you." He stated flatly.

Ichigo was down on his knee panting. However he stood up with an air of confidence.

"Looks like I'll have to use _that_ after all." He mumbled to himself.

Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"And what could _that _be?"

Ichigo just raised his hand to his face.

"Thank your lieutenant for this."

Before Shinji could ask what he meant by thank his lieutenant Ichigo ripped his hand across his face. Ichigo's reiatsu increased by almost 2 fold as a hollow mask appeared on his face shredding the reiatsu cloaking he was wearing to nothingness. Shinji could barely comprehend the situation before Ichigo had lunged at him. Ichigo brought his sword up to leave Shinji's mid section but was expertly blocked. Shinji shunpoed behind Ichigo but this time he could keep up. Ichigo caught Shinji's sword with his bare, he succeeded in capturing it but his hand would sport a large gash. Shinji tried to pull his sword free but Ichigo tightened his grip. Ichigo pierced Shinji's foot with Zangetsu nailing him to the ground, he let go of his sword's hilt before bringing his finger up to Shinji's chest. A cero started charging on his finger.

'_Shit! If that hits me I'm done for._'

"Sayonara, Shinji."

Shinji pointed his free finger at Ichigo before shouting.

"Bakudo 1, Sai!"

Just as Ichigo released the cero from his finger his hand moved on it's own. The course of the cero was changed and was released into the ground. The resulting blast causing a massive explosion that engulfed both Ichigo and Shinji. When the debris cleared Ichigo was laying on the ground unconscious. Shinji was still standing, only due to the fact that Ichigo's Zanpakuto was rammed into his foot, he was using it to lean on. Shinji was about to order his division members to take the sword out of his foot, but when he looked up, they were all dead. He was greeted with a sinister smile.

"I see you've met my experiment, Hirako-_**Taicho**_."

A/N:

:D Wow that was the longest chapter I've written for lonesome wild. 2.3k words. Next chap will be 4k words, It's the TimeSkip Yay! I'll try have it up within the next 2 days, but it'll be a dozy.

_Hitsugayatoshirou1220:_ Lolsicles, don't worry I won't be getting my comp taken off my anytime soon, it's a desktop rofl

_Wulf 4 Life:_ Pulling out chaps like nobodies business eh? That made me lol. But guess whose business it is? Mine be-hatch hahaha. Nah just jokes but ty for review, always good to hear from ya.

123456790

So to everyone, if you want the next chapter up fast, review review review, it always encourages me to write no matter what you have to say. (P.S. I'm guessing since noone's commenting on my grammatical errors it's not that bad? I know I have the tendency to miss out words when I write really fast :O if theres a problem just tell me.) Peaces~


	9. Ch 8: 10 Years

_**Lonesome Wild**_:

Chapter 8: 10 years since that day.

_Day after day, night after night, we were always together, and so… though we didn't realise it at the time, we had become a family. That was what we had to do, it was how we survived… but we knew it was still no kind of a life; it was still pathetic people living pathetic lives, in a terrible ugly place. All the grown ups were either thieves of murders, and all the kids, were delinquents… and to get out of that life… well, there was only one way._ The raven haired girl turned to Renji, a sombre look upon her features.

"Renji… I think we should become Soul Reapers… I've lived in this ugly place too long."

_Each of us came to this merciless town on our own. In order to survive we became a family. But in the end, that cruel place had proven to be too much, for us… too much for any makeshift family of kids. It had been 10 years since Rukia had come… and now that we looked around, all of our friends… were gone_. Renji returned the look back to her. He kept his silence until he had contemplated the situation.

"Yes," He replied with conviction, "Let's become Soul Reapers."

Rukia and Renji stood before the graves of their 3 friends who they called family. The sun was setting in the sky as the two watched from the barren cliff that over looked district 78.

A cloaked figure stood behind the two friends and had witnessed the exchange of words. He had been keeping an eye on them for quite sometime. At the mention of 'Soul Reapers' not once but twice, said figure grunted in disapproval, alerting Rukia and Renji to his presence.

"Soul Reapers aren't the kinda people ya wana be associating with." He spoke.

The two friends whirled around, somewhat intimidated by the man's cold demeanour. His voice seemed to drip with malice when he spoke the words. Renji was about to debate the point but the man fixed him with a cold stare. He found himself unable to talk, his eyes were pools of pain, agony and…betrayal? The man turned his back on them before shooting them one last glance over his shoulder and disappearing in a whisper of the wind. Renji and Rukia both held expressions of 'what the hell was that about'.

Said cloaked figure shunpoed across Hanging Dog, a bored looked on his concealed face.

_'Guess I'll go tell him about her choice… how ironic, protecting her from those bastards only for her to go and join up with em.'_

A smirk played on his lips as he thought about how he'd react as he unconsciously increased his pace. How he loved to be the bearer of bad news.

"Hisana, please, save you strength." The head of the Kuchiki clan pleaded. The woman whose hand he held gave him a meek smile. She loved the look of concern he gave her; he was so over protective. She chuckled lightly before replying.

"Byakuya, please don't treat me like I'm dying, it's only a fever."

Byakuya let a light smile play on his lips, something rarely seen outside of Hisana's company.

"We'll find your sister soon Hisana, I promise." He reassured her. " But you shouldn't go searching for her in the rain and overexerting yourself."

Hisana pouted and folded her arms. If Byakuya didn't have a stick up his ass he might have laughed at the sight. She could be very cute when she got like that, she was be such a child.

"When you get better, I will personally come with you to aid in your search."

At this Hisana's features visibly softened and she moved to give Byakuya a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Byakuya."

A wayward finger found itself tapping impatiently. The resounding taps echoed lightly off the dark, dank walls of the cave. A cloaked Shinji appeared before the alleged finger tapper in a whisper of shunpo. He scowled at the mans tardiness, but this was temporarily forgotten as he noticed the man's mischievous smirk. Whenever Shinji was smirking, it always meant a scowl for Ichigo.

"What the hell are you smirking about?" He asked glaring at the man.

"Oh nothing." Shinji said playfully. "Just got some info on yer girl is all."

Ichigo had asked Shinji to keep tabs on Rukia and to help her out whenever he could. Ichigo would've done this himself although he wasn't very good at stealth. The main reason however was soul society had declared both Ichigo and Shinji dead. This struck both of them as odd, but knowing a certain traitorous bastard lieutenant probably had something to do with it they counted it as a blessing. At least Soul Society wouldn't be chasing down the two hybrids anytime soon… the events of that day plagued his dreams, often resulting in sleepless nights. He wanted to go to Rukia, tell her everything was okay, but it was better if she thought he was dead. Associating with him would only lead to bad things for her, as long as he remained dead, Rukia could have a somewhat peaceful existence in the Rukon district.

"She's not 'my girl'." Ichigo grunted. "And what did you find out?"

Shinji's smirk widened considerably before delivering the news.

"Apparently she and her red headed friend are gonna become soul reapers."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Shinji.

"Stop screwing around Shinji what did you find out."

Shinji's shit eating grin only got bigger at Ichigo's reaction but he didn't reply.

It was by now that he realised Shinji was telling the truth and Ichigo couldn't help it when he smashed his hand into the cave wall in frustration. Shinji's expression became neutral.

"So, what're ya gonna do about it?" He asked Ichigo.

Ichigo moved one of his hands to clasp onto the object that hung from his neck via a string, a pet habit of his whenever he was in deep thought. It was almost as if he was trying to draw wisdom from it.

"Nothing." Ichigo answered.

Ichigo found himself walking aimlessly, headed in no general direction, but just walking all the same. He wasn't usually one for leisurely walks but he figured if he stayed in that cave any longer with that grinning asshole present he was liable to punch him in his mouth. That would usually result in a fight between the two in which Shinji would always come out as the victor. Even after attaining Bankai under Shinji's training the man only had to go Shikai to ever beat him. Ichigo swore he was starting to get the hang on fighting in the 'inverted world' but it would probably take a few more hundred tries before he could ever beat him. Ichigo's mind trailed off to Rukia and Hisana, he hadn't seen either in so long. In truth he longed to be their presence, but he knew they were both better off without him. Rukia had that Red headed kid, and if the rumours he heard were anything to go by, Hisana had married a noble. As for himself… he had a grinning shithead, but he wasn't complaining, at least he was alive. He also had a score to settle with the person who ruined his life.

"Aizen." He muttered.

It had been a week since Rukia's decision to go to the Shinigami academy. Today was opening day and she couldn't have been more nervous. She had just slipped her into her academy robes and was ready to leave, when she couldn't find Renji. She had told him enough times for Renji to tell her to shut up that he be ready to leave by now. She huffed to herself in annoyance as she set off to find her buffoon of a friend. Shinji watched on with mild amusement as he could easily pick out the red head sleeping in a tree not too far from Rukia. He decided he'd have a little fun, so in a flash of shunpo he had successfully kicked the lazy bum out of the tree and disappeared before he even awoke. A loud 'Oof' was heard as Renji landed on his ass, Rukia turned in the direction of the noise and shouted.

"There you are Renji, what the hell did I tell you last night?"

Renji shook his head in an attempt to get his bearings about him.

"What the hell, I don't wana hear your whiny voice the first thing in the morning."

Rukia approached him and grabbed him by his collar and lifting him to his feet.

"Shut up idiot! Now hurry up or we're gonna be late."

Without another word Rukia dragged the still out of it Renji at full speed towards the academy. Shinji couldn't help but laugh at the red heads predicament.

'_I spose stalking people does have its perks._'

Byakuya made his way to the Shinigami academy. Unfortunately it was customary for a captain to be present at the orientation and it just so happened to be his turn. Byakuya tried to play the 'I'm a noble and have better things to do' card but the captain commander said he had been avoiding this duty for far too long. He kept his emotionless mask in check but inside he was seething, he had a sick wife to attend to and instead he had to make an appearance at this academy because it was customary? The very idea was ridiculous. Byakuya continued at a leisurely pace, it wasn't like him to be late but right now he was too angry. The captain commander could reprimand him for all he cared, he didn't even have to say anything, just make an appearance, so either way it didn't matter if he was a couple minutes late. As Byakuya rounded the corner a mop of red ran straight into his side. The red head found himself splayed out on the ground whilst Byakuya had held his ground and merely glared at the boy.

The red head grumbled something about falling on his ass a lot when he looked up at Byakuya to see his captains haori and visibly paled.

"You'd best watch where you're going _boy_." Byakuya said with a threatening tone. A raven haired girl came running up to the red head.

"Renji you idiot don't just go running off like that."

Byakuya looked up at the girl and he froze, his eyes widened and mouth hung open as he temporarily dropped his mask of indifference. The raven haired girl picked up Renji from the ground and started apologizing for his actions, but Byakuya didn't hear anything she said and just stared at her face. When Byakuya didn't reply the girl turned to her friend saying something about being late, she gave Byakuya a quick bow before they both ran off.

'_She looked just like Hisana._' He thought to himself. '_Could that have been Rukia?'_

The orientation had been unnerving for Rukia. The entire time the captain Renji had run into was staring at her. She however got to take out her uneasiness on Renji afterwards, after all the whole situation was his fault. She huffed as she looked over at the sleeping red head, she found it quite strange that they had been assigned to share the same room. From what she heard the rooms were meant to be strictly one gendered. It must have had to do with the fact that when they signed up Renji put them down as siblings. That of course required a fake last name, for Rukia at least, so for the moment she was Abarai Rukia. She didn't really have a last name to begin with anyway, although she'd always imagined herself one day sharing Ichigo's last name, but then again he didn't have a last name either, oh and he was dead. She felt tears forming in her eyes, how long had it been since she'd last thought about Ichigo? She never wanted to forget him, but lately it seemed, she just had more important stuff to worry about then a dead person. It had been 10 years after all… 10 long years, and she had Renji now. She would never feel the same way about Renji as she had about Ichigo, but he was still her best friend. She grunted as she brought her hands to her face.

"All this thinking is frustrating." She grumbled to herself.

She closed her eyes hoping to catch some much needed sleep, but alas, her sleep would be plagued with memories from that day.

A/N:

Man so sorry about long time to update, I was just completely uninspired to write this. I know I promised 4k words and I'm really sorry I didn't deliver. It was extremely hard for me to write this chapter, but my friend Paolo inspired me to write it. A BIG thanks to all the Reviews I got last chapter, I really really appreciate it and felt guilty that it took me soooo long to update.

**Home dog for shizzle**:

Lol no, I know what I'm talking bout, his name was Kenpachi when he fought Ikkaku. When he first found Yachiru and named her, he said he would claim the mighty title of Kenpachi for himself. He later actually earned it when he beat the Kenpachi of squad 11, although before that it was merely self proclaimed. My references are episode 40 and 119 of the anime, both bits of info appear around 8minutes in if you wana check it up.

**Engelmohr2004**:

Lol yeah I know he'd have to have spiritual pressure, but if Renji could posses some reiatsu as a little kid along with Rukia I'm sure a few others could have spiritual pressure. Ty for review always good to hear from ya :D

Also ty to Wulf 4 life, hitsugayatoshirou1220, watery4441, experimentnumber628, Zangetsu50 and Dragon Vs Phoenix for reviewing. I'll try update ASAICBF which means As soon as I can be fucked, so that's anywhere from between a day to a week.

Until next time peace .


End file.
